testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pirate's Life For Me: Rewritten
Note to Readers: This is a rewritten version of A Pirate's Life For Me. Most of the plot this story will be a combination of the version written on this site, as well as the one written on Wattpad. The plot will, however, be longer than it was originally, with the exception of the original prologue being used for this story. Prologue Six Years Before... The air hung stale around my face. The sun beat down from above, making us all sweat and beg for water. Still, none came. Every day, we starved and begged for mercy, for freedom, yet none came. Many have questioned if there really was a God out there. Of course, the obvious answer would be, "No". For how can there be so much starving and poverty if there were not a God? Still, a naive young girl as I was, I believed, I believed until I was standing on a wooden stage, a noose above my head. Tears instantly came to my eyes for I knew, deep down, that there was no God. It hit hard and fast. For if there were a God, all would be loved by another. All would be safe from perdition, from being hung for what you had no control for. For being born a pirate. A girl of twelve was what I was. A girl with high beliefs that had quickly crashed. Born from the great pirate, Blackbeard, and a wench. Of course I was to be hung. A child of Blackbeard was never meant to live. The infamous Blackbeard... Why did it have to be me? The executioner walked past me, putting the noose around everyone elses' necks. He then returned with a barrel, placing me on the top. He placed the noose around my head as tears continued to stream down my face. My damned father, whom I never knew, had gotten me into this mess. Of course he would not see me out of it. "Carella!" someone shouted from the audience. I looked around for the source and came up with null. "Carella!" came the shout again. The executioner grunted and pulled the noose tighter around my neck. A squeak of shock filled the air, coming from my neck. He walked away, over to the lever. "There is no God," I murmured to myself. "For if there were, I would not be in this fate. God loves all, and God would not let man turn on man." I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the drop. I continued to mutter the words, "There is no God", waiting for my demise. There was a shout from the audience and the sound of feet jumping onto the wooden stage made me open my eyes. Several men stood there. The quickly cut free myself and the other pirates. A boy with short brown hair and grey eyes ran over, grabbing my hand. "Run. My father has a ship, just follow me and we'll be safe." "Who are you?" I questioned as he pulled me along. The boy clearly was no older than myself. "My name is Barty Allister. My father was assigned to rescue at Carella Thatch. Might I guess that would be you?" "Indeed." Several men wearing bright red uniforms came at us. We easily manuevered away. "Barty, is it short for something?" He pushed me out of the way as a sword went at my head. He then pulled me back to him and we took off running, the solider hot on our trail. "Bartemius, Miss Thatch." "Come here now, Miss Carella Thatch, or else you shall become a felon of the highest regards! A pirate, branded for life with no chance of redemption! Sentenced to a life in perdition!" the solider shouted. "You have already branded me a pirate and sentenced me to death! There is no God, so thus, there is no hell for perdition!" I shouted over my shoulder. Barty yanked at my hand, pulling me towards the left. We ran towards the huge ship on the pier. Barty pushed me on first and followed. A man, whom I assumed to be Barty's father, followed and we were quickly away. I noticed all the men from the hanging were there, as well as the saviours. The man, a much older Barty, walked over and eyed me. "You must be Carella Thatch," he said with a slight nod. "Aye. And you may be?" I inquired. "James Allister. Captain of the Lady Anne Marie. I was hired by your father, Captain Edward "Blackbeard" Thatch, to retrieve you and return you to him immediately. He waits for you off the coast of Nigeria." My eyebrows furrowed together. "My father? No, you do not understand... He is a man of pure evil, I cannot return to him. He brings darkness with just the mention of his name. You must understand, I cannot be brought to that man. He is no father of mine." His lips pursed together as he tapped the hilt of his sword. "Miss Thatch... While many agree with your words, we are but pirates on the Lady Anne Marie. We shall return you to your father on Queen Anne's Revenge and collect our bounty for retrieving you." A cry escaped my lips, staring at the man, the pirate. "Please! I'd do anything! I'd sooner work on the crew of the Flying Dutchman, under the protection of Davy Jones, then return to my father!" Captain Allister walked over. His eyes trailed my body and he kneeled in front of me. "Curly brown hair, purple eyes. A very rare occurrence, my dear. Your eyes, not your hair. Everyone now-a-days comes with brown hair, practically. I know many a man who will pay a pretty pound for you." "Father," Barty said, speaking up. "Perhaps we could keep her for the time being and train her before handing her back to her father. Teach her to be a real pirate. Surely her father would understand that. He is a busy man and does not have the time to care for a child, much less a girl. She could be of use to us until she is the age of eighteen. Then, we shall hand her to her father and he shall decide what to do with her." I bit into my bottom look, trying to fight the look of horror that wanted to steal my features. Become a pirate? The one thing I did not want to be? Captain Allister shrugged his shoulders, watching at me. "Fine. She is of your responsibility, Bartemius. You shall train her and make sure she is taken care of. But, should her father disagree, she shall be on the Queen Anne's Revenge before you can say Calypso." "Aye, father." The captain then walked away, waving his hand in dismission. Everyone bustled back to whatever it is they were doing before. I looked towards Barty in horror. "Why have you saved me?" I questioned. A look of puzzlement crossed his face, wondering why I ask such stupid questions. As if the answer were obvious. "I have saved an innocent soul from corruption," he replied. "There is not much that Blackbeard can do to corrupt you if we keep you for six years. Should he get you when you are eighteen, he cannot corrupt your soul for you would no longer be an impressionable child, daughter of Blackbeard." Chapter One A smile flickers over my features, one of utmost deviousness. "You may better know me as Calypso," I gently murmur, eyeing the Spaniard standing in front of me. His dark brown hair was tousled, black eyes unfocused due to the consumption of alcohol. "Calypso?" he questions, swaying from side-to-side. He reaches out a hand to me, as if to see if I were real, and I pull my knife. "Yes, Calypso." I push the blade of my dagger against his neck. "Might I suggest you lead me to the box as if this were nothing but a casual sitting before I force this island below the waters, drowning you and everyone here to their watery grave?" He shook his head, terror registering in his eyes. "N-No," he mumbled before taking off in front of me. The Spaniard continues to sway on his feet until he stops at a wall of the cave. A single torch remains lit by the far wall, bringing light to this otherwise dark abyss. He cautiously steps forward and disappears, as though he walked through the wall. "What?" I question as loud as possibly can be. My lips purse together, staring at the wall. I glance around the dirty cave before grumbling, following after the stupid Spaniard. Instead of hitting the wall, I walk through what feels like a spray of mist. My feet freeze to the ground as I stare at the wall behind me, only seeing a thin veil of mist where the rock wall was before. A new man comes up and glares towards me. "Who are you?" I question, looking for the Spaniard who lead me this way. The man ignores my question and reaches out towards me. "I said who are you? Do you not know who I am? I am the goddess Calypso! You shall listen to my words or be cursed to sail the seven seas for the rest of your undying life!" The new man pauses, assessing me with cold black eyes. "I am the Captain of the Santa Fey. Captain Marquis Flores. And I assure you, you are no goddess, chica." I step closer to the man, clenching my hands into fists. "Do you see my eyes? How often does someone with purple eyes, if she were not of supernatural origins?" The man scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Prove it to me that you are the goddess Calypso, then. Prove to me that you, chica, are the daughter of Atlas. If you wish to go anywhere near that box, you shall prove to me that you are the great Goddess of the sea." My grip on my blade tightens as I lift the dagger, ready to slash it upon his throat, when a hand grabs my wrist. My eyes shoot over and meet with the grey eyes of Bartemius. "No," he says tightly as he lets go of my wrist and draws his own sword, turning towards Flores. "Do you wish to bring death upon your men?" he asks, putting a threatening tone in his voice. "I shall give you death if you do not let us through. We are here for the box. Move." Flores steps out of the way, glaring towards us. Bartemius grabs my upper arm and pulls me through the rest of the way. I struggle to free myself from his grip to no avail. "Let go," I hiss, trying to pull myself free. "Before those idiots realize who you are." He turns on me, pressing me against the cold, stone wall. "Let us not forget that it was your job to sneak in here unnoticed and get Pandora's Box. Now we must go in, swords' drawn because of you, Calypso," he says snidely, his face inches from my own. I glare at him and shove against his chest, but he remains in place, holding me against the wall. "Move before more men come." I glance away from Bartemius and towards where we left Flores. "Before Flores gets the smart idea to charge you and kill you." His body quickly unpins my own from the wall and he pulls me the rest of the way through the winding path of the cave. After about a minute of walking, the passage opens up into a small cove, a bit of ocean water filling in through the one-man gap created by the rocks. A few Spaniards mill about, though no one seems to be focused on the box or the current position of it. They all seem focused on their own games, such as playing cards on a small, jutted out rock, or playing chicken with their riffles. Bartemius leads me over to the box, where one single man stands. The man standing by the box looks at us and opens his mouth to speak but is cut short in how Barty slams the hilt of his sword into the back of the man's head, knocking the man out. He shrugs his shoulders at me before nodding in the direction of the box. "Go on then, only you can go get it, Calypso," he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "Fine then, Atlas." I march up the rocky incline and up to the box. I reach down to grab it when I hear the shout of several men, following by running footsteps on stone. I turn around and look at the Spaniards, who have now come to attention and have drawn their swords, looking towards the entrance of the cove. My eyes then drift to Bartemius, who is shaking his head and cursing in what sounds like German. "What the hell is going on?" I shout at him, making a few wondering eyes fall on us. Those who chose to look our way step closer. Bartemius easily jumps up the incline, putting himself in front of me. "Well done, bring the attention our way, beautiful eyes." "Do not pin this on me!" The men in which the Spaniards and myself heard come charging in. I glance over Bartemius' shoulder and look at the men, groaning as I easily recognized the men of the Lady Anne Marie. "Cover me, Bart." I pull my sword out and jump onto the rock next to Pandora's Box. I use my foot and kick it into the air before catching the box in my hands and shoving it into my bag. One of the Spaniards then charges me, but I jump down. I go to attack but Bartemius shoves me out of the way, making me fall into the stone wall. "Bartemius!" I shout through clenched teeth. "I can fight for myself!" Instead of answering, he stays fully involved in his current fight. I groan and turn my attention to the stone. The men would need to see me... I jump onto the stone and hold my sword high above my head. "Retreat, now!" I shout as loudly as possible. I then jump from the out-jutting rock and take off for the entrance of the cove, weaseling my way out of the entrance and following the shoreline to where our longboat was awaiting to return us to the Lady Anne Marie. I pause, looking over my shoulder at the pirates running from the Spaniards. My eyes skim the crowd for familiar long, light brown hair tied in a ponytail and accompanied by grey eyes and a rude attitude. When my eyes cannot seem to find him, I take back for the cave, tossing a final remark, saying, "Get to the Lady Anne Marie and dammit, wait for us or else it will be your heads!" Not waiting for a response, I return to the cove to see several Spaniards surrounding Bartemius. I groan and go in with my sword, knocking out a few people with the hilt and getting drawn into a sword fight right afterwards. Somehow, they manage to knock the sword from my hands and grab me, holding my arms behind my back. "Do you know who you are holding?" I shout loudly, thrashing to get free. "I am-" "A silly girl with no direction, impersonating the great goddess, Calypso." The man who spoke reveals himself to me and I groan. It is the drunk bastard that lead me here... "Blasted Spaniards," I hiss under my breath. "Let go of me, now. Who is to say I am not Calypso? You? You would not know Calypso if she hit you over the head and wore a sign that read, 'I am Calypso'. You expect me to believe that you, a Spaniard no less, know the real Calypso?" The man shifts on his feet, glaring towards me. "You claim you are Calypso." I try to pull my arms free and still fail. "I am Calypso. And the fellow with the grey eyes? That is Atlas, my father," I say with venom. He laughs and slaps me. A moment passes before pain registers and I gasp. "You know, it is not polite to hit a lady," Bartemius says, a look of anger lingering on his face. "Especially one that is my daughter." "Daughter? Please, you two look to be the same age." "Do you know anything of gods?" he questions, the anger leaving and being left with a face of pure and utter confusion. "Gods live forever. We pick an age we like and we stick with it. I decided this was my better looking age." The man rolls his eyes before looking over at me. "If she is the daughter of Atlas, I want you two," he says, motioning to the two holding me, "to go and get a reaction out of her. Any means possible." He then glances over at Bartemius and smiles. "While you, Atlas, may sit and watch. If you are the goddess Calypso and her father, Atlas, the titan, you shall be able to free yourself by using your powers." The anger returns to Bartemius' face, but terror fills my own as the two holding me pull me towards the winding passage in which I entered. "Stop, stop!" Bartemius shouts. "Carella!" The men instantly let go of me and I go flying into the stone floor, gasping in shock. Sudden anger fills me as I look up, meeting the eyes of the man who ordered for the two holding me to do what they wish. "So, Carella, yes? You know, that name is Latin, meaning 'beloved'." He glances over his shoulder at Bartemius and smiles. "You live up to the name, chica." One of his men shouts out. "Sir, the water levels! They are-" Anger continues to boil under my skin as I launch myself at the man, wrapping my hands around his neck. "You dare ever tell anyone to violate a woman, ever again, I shall kill you with my own two hands. You are one of the dirtiest and lowest males I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. If we ever meet again, it will be too soon." Bartemius pulls me away from the bastard, pulling me towards the entrance of the cove. "Go, run! The water levels are rising in the cove!" I grab his hand and pull him out of the entrance, taking off down the beach. Just as I suspected, the men and the boat are gone. I groan and look at the box in my bag. If I lose this box, this mission would be a lost on our own side. I groan and wade through the water before I take off swimming towards where the Lady Anne Marie awaits us off the shore. "Get down!" Bartemius shouts as he pulls me under the water of the ocean. A gunfire sounds from above before I resurface, glancing over my shoulder. Another Spaniard loads a bullet and I dive back under the water, going on swimming again. I arrive at the side of the Lady Anne Marie and Bartemius looks over his shoulder. "Alright, go on then. Get climbing," he says urgently. I grab onto one of the wooden bars that act as a sort of ladder and climb up the side of the ship. A few of the shipmates pull me up before going to help Barty. Once we were both on ship, the men took off to get the anchor free and set sail. Captain James Allister walks over, eyeing me. "Did you get the box?" I pull open my bag and pull out the box. "I have yet to fail you." He scoffs, shaking his head. He starts to pace back and forth across the deck before glancing my way. "It was very stupid, what you did back there. You should have come straight here with the box." "You would have then left without your son!" "A sacrifice made to keep this box out of the hands of the Spaniards." He reaches for it but I take a step back. "Give me the box, Carella." "No. I saved the life of your son. He would have been killed if I did not show up when I did." I go to place the box back in my bag when a hand stops my own. I look up, meeting grey eyes. "Carella, it does not matter. That box is important, and walking back into that cove like you did was beyond stupid." My mouth drops open for a moment before I throw the box at Captain Allister. "Fine then. I save your life once and this is the thanks I get. I should have left you there to die." Bartemius crosses his arms over his chest, glaring towards me. "Maybe you should have." Hurt crosses both of our faces as we stare at each other. Finally, I speak up. "You know what? That bastard was wrong. I do not live up to my name, because no one gives a rats ass about me on this damned ship. You all just one the damned money and for me to be given to my father. Well, guess what? You are stuck with me for a fortnight." He steps closer to me, grabbing my hand. "Beautiful eyes... you have yet to look beyond the surface of this crew if that is what you truly believe..." I pull my hand away from him and storm away, going below deck and hiding in my usual hiding spot: The rum closet. I close my eyes and start to think to myself. Why was I the only person who could retrieve the box? Was it because I am a female? Or is it because I am of descent of Pandora herself? A laugh escapes my lips before I cover my mouth, opening my eyes and staring into darkness. A descendant of Pandora, ha. If I were the descendant of Pandora, than that meant my father was, too. And that, I have to admit, scared me. Dead Man's Bluff Barty and I remain sitting opposite of one another. I cast a glance at the dice under my cup. Two four's,three five's. "Four five's," I say, watching him. He studies the dice under his cup, contemplating the bet he should make. "Five five's." The crew gather around the two of us, watching as we went head-to-head with one another. No one says a word as we stare each other down. "Six five's." A wicked smile fills his face as he shakes his head. "No, no way. I call your bluff." "And if you shall lose?" He simply shrugs his shoulders and knocks over his cup. Three five's, just like my own. I keep a poker face as I knock over my own cup, producing three five's of my own. He gawks at me, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before cursing. "Damn... Where are we with dues?" "Hmm..." I smile over at him, twirling my hair. "Well, I've lost three games and owe you three secrets. You lost the other eight. Of course, I'm willing to drop three from your tally if we forget my three." He sighs, as if ready to give into my commands before he smiles at me. "Those aren't the rules of the game, now are they?" I purse my lips together, annoyed that he wouldn't give into my demands. Surely, by now, he must be running low on secrets, after constantly losing to her. What secret could he possibly be holding onto, yet somehow still want to tell her, that was so big? As I ponder this, I notice that his seat is now empty. I, too, get up and follow him as he walks into the rum closet, picking up one of the many bottles from the racks on the shelf. "So, should I start with my secrets, or should you tell yours first?" he asks, looking over at her. "I suppose I shall start," I say, taking the bottle from him. I take a large gulp before handing it back to him. "The last time we landed port in Tortuga, it wasn't the dog that stole your leg of lamp while you weren't looking, the crew dared me to steal it from you. Uh... Two weeks ago, I was the one who punched Marco in his privates because he was making advances, it wasn't the dog." That got a snicker out of Barty as he listened to her childlike secrets. None were as big as the ones he was about to tell her. "Oh. So, I was told not to tell you but that dark-haired girl we meet whenever we land in Tortuga has taken a liking to you." "Did she now? Ah, where to start... My mother didn't really die from the black plague, apparently. She's still roaming the high seas on another boat, which was fun to find out. You won't be delivered to your father in two weeks as long as you don't kill anyone. The only way for you to go to your father is if you kill anyone. Ah... Number four..." "What?" I ask, not comprehending what he just said. I won't have to go to my father? "Oh, my father decided to tell me that you actually are the descendant of Pandora, but it's on your mother's side, not on Blackbeard's side." Once again, he leaves me in shock. Just how much did he know about me? "My father was going to have you kill me on your 18th birthday, because you were supposed to kill me when you were 12 so you could go to your father right away. Clearly, that didn't happen." "Barty-" "Your mother didn't die because of some unknown illness, my father was sent to kill her. Instead, she got infected and died because he didn't properly kill her. The only reason that my father has kept you around this long is so he can turn over Pandora's box, and you as well, to Blackbeard for a bounty." He suddenly stops talking and watches me. Tears well up in my eyes, and I furiously rub them away with the back of my hand. He lightly touches my cheek. "Carella, I love you." My heartbeat stops in my chest as his arms trap me against the rum shelves. "You-You what?" He smiles down at me. "Secret number eight. I love Carella Thatch." "Love? Barty, I-" His lips press against my own, but only for a moment. He leaves me stunned as he keepsme pinned against the wall. "Beautiful eyes... I meant what I said when you have yet to look beyond the outside appearance of this crew if you believed yourself to not be loved." He brushs my bushy brown hair from my neck, kissing right below my jaw. "You've driven me crazy ever since we were 14." His mouth tthen moves to my neck as he peppers a few kisses down it. "Every time I am around you, I lose any resolve I had gathered that day, but I don't care." I close my eyes as he slowly trails his way back up my neck, mumbling words of love. He suddenly kisses me again, pushing his body against my own. My hand suddenly grabs the neck of one of the rum bottles. I slowly pull it from it's enclosure. Sometimes washes over me, a desire to kill. Bartemius seems to sense this mood change, because he suddenly grabs my hand, with the bottle, and smashes it over my head. Shards of glass and rum fall over both of us, and our shocked eyes meet. I find myself at a lost for words, unsure of what just happened. "I-I don't know what happened. I just-" "So that's what triggers her desire to kill. Must come from her mothers side of the family," mused Captain Allister from the doorway. "Intimacy. Well done, my boy." Bartemius grows cold, his body still pressed against my own. "That wasn't meant for your discovery. Shouldn't you be manning the ship, Captain?" "I was merely intrigued. The men told me you lost at Dead Man's Bluff, so I came to listen in on what you would tell her." My hand clenches into a fist, shattering the neck of the bottle. More glass rains down on my head. "Did you make all of what you said up to get a rise out of me?" Shock fills his face as he lightly cups my cheek. "Carella, I would never- I didn't know he would be listening. Everything I said was the truth, I swear to it." "Come along, Bartemius. You should get cleaned up. I imagine you don't wish to smell like rum until next time we make port." He gives me an apologetic look before pushing away, his hand on my cheek being the last to leave. I simply watch them leave. "I hate you!" I shout as they close the door to the rum closet, leaving me with all of the rum. I sigh and feel my way to my hiding spot, shaking the glass from my hair and grabbing a book. I didn't care if I smelled like rum for the next week. It only hurt that Bartemius could have been lying. No, she could never love him, at least she didn't think so. He's her best friend, and that's how she saw him. Her annoying best friend who was just kissing her and trailing slow, delicate kisses down her neck. Suddenly, one of Barty's secrets came to mind. Captain Allister had been the reason her mother had died. Her mother had held me while she was dying. She passed away, begging for mercy and forgiveness on my soul for who my father was. She was the only reason I was living at that time, and Captain Allister had been the reason that they sentenced me to death. Sitting in silence in the rum closet, I slowly devise a plan to overthrow the captain for what he did to me as a young, teenage girl. He had ruined her life, and now, she was going to find a way to ruin his. TBC... Category:Stories by Rainfacestar Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Unfinished Category:Pirates